Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: How NOT to Share Bodies
by CrystalChimera
Summary: What happens when you let a teen girl with an overly active imagination write up a parody? Well you get this of course!(One-shot, parody rewrite of episode 104, no one is in character.)
**Whelp... after seeing other people rewrite episode 104, I though I would try my hand at a parody. X"D**
 **This is... just SO BAD. X"D**

 **WHELP, I'll never look at this episode the same way again. XD**  
 **Please, once your done reading this, or while you're reading it, watch the episode on mute and just... let all of this replay in your head. XD**

* * *

"I can't believe that brat called my dad a dead-beat!"  
The tomato haired boy punched a piece of rubble, which in retrospect, was a horrible idea. He let out a cry of pain as he shook his hand to get rid of the pain.

"Well...it's true..."

The boy just glared at the spirit who resided within him.

* * *

After a bit of pointless walking, Yuya stumbles upon the now destroyed school that Yuto once attended.

"By the way Yuto, did you rip off my dad's catchphrase?"

The spirit raised an eyebrow. "What? No! I heard it from my girlfriend- I MEAN Ruri..."

"Are you sure? Cause I'm pretty sure only he would come up with something as weird as that." Yuya added.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now that I think about it, when your dad was here I think Sayaka studied under him so...she might have picked it up. Wouldn't be surprised really, she's like an empty canvas, she'll become anything you want her to be." Yuto shrugged.

While they were talking, Yuya found Yuto's locker and took out his spare deck.

"Oh boy! I wonder what rare cards you've got!"

"Yuya, for the love of RA, DON'T you DARE touch my cards. If I see ONE card missing I will hunt you down."

Sweat rolled down the side of Yuya's head. "Okay, okay, yeeeesh...don't gotta be so uptight about it..."

As he was about to close the locker down, he noticed a picture on the door.

"Oh my gosh, is that you? WOW, even back then you never smiled!"

"I-I'll have you know that Ruri pulled me in and I was surprised by it!" Yuto slightly blushed and pouted.

"Yeah, uh-huh, suuuuuure." Yuya teased.

* * *

After teasing Yuto for the up most time, Yuya concludes his visit to the school and walks down a flight of stairs to one of the exits.

"Hey um... remember when we almost turned psycho, back in the Synchro Dimension?"

"Yeah...that was...something..."

There was an awkward silence...

"You know... if there's something you wanna admit it's safe with me..." Yuto tried not to look at Yuya.

"Right back at ya." He too, tried not to look.

Yuya had reached the bottom of the stairs when he stopped, his friend raised an eyebrow in concern.

"You okay...?"

He turned around to face the spirit, he took in a deep breathe before yelling out what was on his mind.

 _ **"I like it when the darkness takes over, because I love the feeling of being evil!"**_

They both looked at each other strangely, since they BOTH yelled it out at the same time.

"AHA! I knew it!" Yuto called out.

Yuya blushed. "Yea, like you're any different!" he snapped back.

He turned his head away, and with a loud "hmph!", he continued walking. As he reached the giant hole in the wall, also known as the exit, Yuya took a dramatic stride.

"Who do you think you are? An ancient Egyptian Pharaoh?"

Yuya glare at Yuto. "I'm trying to have a bit of fun is this sad and run down place. GET OFF MY BACK MAN!"

Yuto couldn't help but laugh at the tomato boy's out burst.

* * *

Some more bickering later, Yuya finally made his way down town- I MEAN outside, and there, a strange man in a cloak waited for him.

"Why do I have a feeling about I'm about to be attacked by a creep?"

"HALT PERSON!"

"Ugh...why did my gut have to be right..."

Yuya slowly turned his head around as the cloaked man jumped down to his level.

"What are you doing here? Didn't your father ever tell you not to explore strange places?"

Yuya comedically shed a tear. "Yes."

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Yuya, what are you doing!? Don't go in there!"_

 _The boy looked down the stairs that lead into a dark, and unexplored subterranean level._

 _"B-but... I wanna know what's down there..."_  
 _He looked to his father who looked terrified._

 _"Promise me Yuya...that'll you'll never explore strange places...ESPECIALLY basements!"_

 _Yuya didn't understand why, but he agreed anyway._

 _-End of flash back-_

The cloaked man gasped dramatically. "Your father wouldn't happen to be Yusho!?"

Yuya looked around before glancing back to him. "Yes-?"

"YOOOOOOOU MUST PAY FOR YOUR FATHER'S UNSPEAKABLE ACTIONS!"

The tomato haired boy was feeling very uncomfortable. "...what...?"

"Yes that's right!" the cloaked man back flipped and pointed at him.

"What did my dad ever do to you?" Yuya asked in a confused manner.

"... What part of "unspeakable" do you not understand?" While you couldn't see it, the man raised his eyebrows.

"Eh...good point..."

The creep activated his duel disk and Yuya hesitantly activated his... Not because he was scared, but because he REALLY didn't want to deal with this person right now.

* * *

After getting his butt handed to him, Yuya's soul roomie decided to speak up.

"Yuya, the flip are you doing? This dude is Fusion trash Take him out already!"

"Now's not the time for your horrible trash talking-"

Yuto burst out of laughter from the add-on to his already bad trash joke, Yuya on the other hand, just starred at the ground.

"What am I doing with my life...?" he mumbled to himself.

"HAHAHAHAHAH- No really though, he's a bad guy, beat him already."

"No, I think I can make this weirdo laugh! Maybe if I play Smile World-"

The dude once again let out a dramatic gasp. "SMILE WORLD!" he yelled it out like as if he missed the opportunity to buy chocolate with or without nuts for a good price.

 **-BRB, YGODSOD card pack commercial that runs twice in a row-**

After getting his butt kicked, again, by a Duel Monster known as "Dystopiaguy"...yeah...you heard me...mother flipping Dystopiaguy...can't get any better then this folks, Yuto once again states his opinion on the matter, this time, without the horrible jokes.

"Yuya, you're getting your butt kicked! How about fight back for once, eh?"

"Yes I know that Yuto... but I'm gonna try to smile the HECK outta this guy first!"

"But he's a plot related bad guy! He's not GONNA smile!"

"But he knows my dad! I want this this creep to tell where my dead-beat- I MEAN where my dad went! ...and tell me the plot too while he's at it..."

Yuto took a loud deep breathe "Yuya, getting real tired of your shiz. I know making people smile is your shtick, but if your father couldn't make this man...er...teen smile, then you can't either."

Yuya looked at Yuto with a horrified face. "LIES!" he yelled.

"It's a nice idea and all, but almost everyone from the Fusion Dimension are all psychos so they wouldn't know what real fun is, if it slapped them in the face."

"But Yuto-"

His spirit pal cracked his knuckles. "Nope! That's it! I've enough of your "smile" nonsense! I'm taking control of this duel right NOW!"

"H-hey! That's my line-! GRK! GAH!"

Yuya opened his eyes, they were now glowing a dark purple color, which then slowly shifted into grey.

 **"This is Yuto. Took control of this body. And I'm never going down at the hands of the likes of you, because I'm so much better. And every part of me is saying "Go get him." The two of us ain't gonna follow your rules. Come at me without any of your fancy tools. Let's go, just me and you. Let's go, just one on two.** "

The cloaked make was speechless...what the FLIP...was going on...?

 **"Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able. Can't you see that my friendship is one-sided? I can see you hate the way we intermingle. But I think you're just mad 'cause you're lonely."**

He truck a pose as he pointed, his opponent was STILL trying to figure out what the flip was happening.

After being a total Bad-A mofo, Yuto almost performed a OTK, but the cloaked- flip it, gonna call him by his name. But Aster managed to stop Yuto's awesomeness from overwhelming him...for now that is...

"Gahuh!? GRK!"

"Whew! I thought I was gonna pass out from how awesome you were being!" Aster said in relief. "Now back to hurting you."

Some stuff happened and Yuya managed to dodge a laser by dodging to the side like a boss, a effect Yuto tends to have on people. Now tired, the tomato boy tries to think out his next moves when Yuto chimes in ONCE MORE!

"That son of card! How dare he ruin my chance to preform a OTK! He'll pay for that!"

"YUTO PLEASE! NOW IS NOT THE TIME- GACK! GAH!"

Once again did Yuto forced himself into control.

"Once I'm through with you, you'll never pick a fight with someone with black and purple hair ever again!"

"...but you're hair is-"

"HUSH CHILD! Accept your defeat by the hands of someone who's awesome!"

Once again, Yuto was on point and managed to Rank Up his dragon, he was gonna pull of the OTK if it was the last thing he would do!

Aster quickly squired about and grabbed an Action Card, he didn't use it cause of how LAME the concept was, so, instead he used the after of another D WhatevrGuy and forced the duel into a DRAW. Both of their monsters were destroyed, and Yuya/Yuto was sent flying into a piece of rubble.

"FFFFFFFFFF-!"

His back hit the rubble and it collapsed on top of him... Aster's posse came to pick him up while Yuya was left under the rubble...

"This is all your fault."

"SAYS THE SPIRIT WHO FORCEFULLY TOOK CONTROL, YEAH SUUUUUURE!"

* * *

 **Bonus!**

"You know...I am not okay with you forcing yourself on me."

"Yeah? Well? Flip you."

* * *

 **Aaaaaaand that's that. XD**  
 **Guh... and this is why I don't do these. X"D**

 **So, what did you think? Please leave a review, I would LOVE to hear your thoughts! XD**


End file.
